Ralph Meglane
"I abandoned this country for my own gain, and now I return just to profit off of it." A rogue of Bern, once called the Street Urchin. His feats in Way of the Warrior have been sporadic, reaching back to the middle of the Bandit War. Pre-Creation Ralph was much too young to remember much of his past. His mother died when he was 5, and his father never seemed to be around, so he grew up in the streets of Bern learning to take care of himself through thievery. Tallous claimed to be Ralph's mentor at this time, teaching him like many other orphans. Bandit War Ralph set out for Ostia, 10-years-old, following advice that told him to not stay in one area for too long. He arrived at the castle town to find them preparing for battle with Bern. Ralph attempted to pick the pocket of Dirk Karavalenge as a way of getting noticed by the soldiers for his unique talents, hoping that someone would take pity on him. It didn't work, and he was thrown into the middle of a massive battle between Ostia and Bern. Matis's heroism left a large impression on the young thief for the time Ralph was with him. Not long after the battle had ended, the hero Roland attacked the castle, with Athos arriving just in time to teleport everyone including Ralph to Nabata. Ralph traveled with Matis' group through the desert, where Ralph continuously complained about his eyes burning. Matis's group eventually met with Matthias's after arriving in Sacae. Matthias didn't appreciate having a young child up against the Heroes they would be fighting. Dejected, Ralph ran from the group until he collapsed. Zeiss followed him to make sure that he was alright. Zeiss left the unconscious Ralph in the care of a farmer, where Ralph would stay for another year in a coma, only to awaken and find that the war had ended and that his sight had left him. Current Arc For the past 4 years, Ralph worked in Bill's Bakery in Pherae, slowly learning to fight and walk without the use of sight. He befriended a falcon he named Caecus to become his eyes on long journeys. He earned a reputation in the surrounding area of being a nice guy who could "see without seeing." While delivering bread to a Lycian Outpost, Ralph came upon Rayl Torien who had visited the bakery a few months before. Deciding that the quiet life of baking wasn't for him, Ralph joined Rayl for another adventure, hoping to help the land of his birth, Bern. Every night on their journey, Ralph had a recurring dream. A dream where his father appeared and berated him for abandoning Bern for Lycia. Ralph approached Rayl about the dream, hoping for some advice, but was disappointed when the so-called hero had no kind words to say. Ralph was so disturbed by that dreams, that when they finally reached Bern, he left with Karina , who was traveling to Sacae to find a friend. In Bulgar, he overheard a barkeep about a shrine to a warrior from the previous war, and Ralph went there assuming it was Matis. There he met Wyatt, though the meeting was short. He returned to Pherae, happening upon a highwayman along the way. Ralph easily turned the table on the highwayman and left with a sack of gold he gave to Bill. Back in Pherae, he met Jya, who -will finish later- Category:Character